In the Hall
by potterlotrgirl09
Summary: When Crooks disappears Hermione never would have guessed at the relationship that would develop between her and her potions master, I know the summery stinks but give the story a shot! Snape is OOC. Ron bashing is involved. JUST RECENTLY UPDATED!
1. Lost and Found

**This is my very first fan fiction so I do appreciate the reviews and criticism that will help me continue writing stories for you. **

**Update: I have revised this entire story and hopefully I have all the errors corrected!**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine nothing else. Also this is non- HBP and DH compliant.**

**Now on with the story… YAY!**

**

* * *

**

'Where in Merlin's name is that cat of mine' Hermione thought as she scoured through her Head Girls room ' I wonder if he's downstairs.'

**Down in the Gryffindor Common Room**

"Checkmate!" Ron yelled.

" WHAT that can't be possible we haven't even been playing for 5 minutes!"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed , but you aren't exactly the best chess player in Hogwarts."

"WHAT… oh hey Mia." Harry looks over at her confused, "uhhh what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Crooks, I can't seem to find him anywhere," she says with a slightly worried look on her face. With that said she begins searching the common room again.

"Last time that I saw him he was on the staircase in front of the Great Hall" said Harry

She looked back up and said to herself, "Ohh I hope that he didn't go outside. I heard that there's going to be a storm tonight."

"Hey don't worry so much Herms, I'm sure that he's fine. He's probably off hunting rats or whatever he does…. You know how he likes hunting in the dungeons late at night."said Ron in an uncaring manner.

"Yea but I can't help but worry…I think I might take a walk through the corridors and try to find him before I head up to bed." she said

"Well if you're going out be careful, I heard Snape's prowling the corridors more often." Harry commented as he was resetting the chess board.

"Don't worry if I get caught I will just claim that I'm on my rounds." she said

"But wont the teachers know that you don't have rounds tonight?" Ron questioned "Well then , I just won't get caught, alright" She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Don't wait up, I'll see you in the morning." Getting up she walked through the portrait hole and into the hall.

"K….so Ron are you ready to be defeated!" Harry asked eagerly.

"HA! That's really funny , the day that you actually beat me will be the day that Herms kisses Snape." With that said both boys burst up laughing knowing that would not be happening any time soon.

**Hgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgss**

Hermione whispered 'Lumos' filling the corridor with light, and began her search for her missing kneazle. Hoping to find him soon so she could get back to the comfort of her warm bed. 'Ohh Merlin I hope that I don't get caught I can't afford a detention this early in the year'. She began descending making her way down to the great hall.

She finally made it down to the entrance of the Great Hall. "God it's so cold down here!" She began to check around the entrance hall looking to see if he was hiding behind any of the statues or suits of armor. Turning she walked over to the staircase that led down into the depths of the castle. She let out a deep sigh; "Well, I've made it this far no reason to turn back now." She started to descend the staircase. As she made her way down she could feel it getting colder and colder, and couldn't help but wonder why she had not thought to bring a sweater or something.

"Crooks…Crooks, ohh where is that mangy animal," she mumbled in frustration as she walked on past a large white marble statue of a gryphon, not noticing the figure standing in the dark. Hermione stopped walking put a hand on her hip and started mumbling about how that darn cat would be the death of her. Silently the dark figure crept up behind her and lightly placed their hand on her shoulder. Hermione let out a small scream and spun around quickly. Her wand pointed at the person behind her.

When she saw who she had her wand pointed at she immediately lowered her wand in surprise. "Oh my…. I'm so sorry Professor Snape." He looked down at her in amusement with a slight smirk and said; "You know Ms. Granger, talking to yourself can be a sign of insanity." Hermione chuckled a little to herself. "Yes well Professor the way I figure it, if your going to go crazy go all the way."

The Professor lightly smirked and said. "Well I do believe that I must ask what our Head Girl is doing down here past curfew, considering she doesn't have rounds till tomorrow?" He raised a brow at her in a questioning glance. She realized that telling her potions master why she was really down here was infinitely better than lying to him and receiving a detention for that.

"Well in all honesty sir, I'm looking for my kneazle Crookshanks. I can't seem to find him anywhere, and I heard that we were suppose to get a snow storm to night. I'm a little worried about him, I thought I should check here because I know he likes to hunt for mice in the dungeons, sir.

"Ahh and just what does this kneazle of yours look like?" Snape inquired.

"Well he's quite old, rather large and orange and white.....oh he also has a bit of a smushed-in face."

The usually surly professor looked as if he was deciding how exactly to respond. "I believe I know exactly where your animal is Ms. Granger, follow me."

Walking a little further down the hall Snape came to the potions classroom. Opening the door and stepping inside, he held the door open for her to enter. After a few seconds of glancing around the room she looked up at him with a questioning expression.

"If I may ask a somewhat stupid question sir.... Umm what exactly are we doing in the potions classroom?"

"I think that you will find your answer underneath my desk," he spoke softly. Taking one more confused glance back at him, she walked to the front of the room and bent over to look under his simple oak desk.

"Oh Crooks you silly cat you had me worried sick! Thank Merlin you're alright." She scooped him up much to his protest and carried him over to the door of the class room. Walking right up to her Professor she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Pulling back her eyes were wide with shock with the realization of what she had just done. Blushing she said "Thank you sir, I'll see you in class tomorrow. Have a good night."

The stunned man looked over bid her goodnight and walked over to his desk. He plopped down in the chair, he was overwhelmed that the Gryffindor Head Girl had kissed him. He knew one thing was for sure was that nothing would be the same after tonight.

**Hgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgss**

On the other side of the castle, if you listened hard enough you could hear the distinct voice of Harry Potter, gloating after finally beating his friend Ron Weasley at a game of wizards chess.

* * *

**To Be Continued.....**


	2. Talking

**Hello people of Earth and beyond!**

**I finally got the last chapter done thank you for all the suggestions I think I finally have it how I want it. Thank to notwritten and every one else who gave me input. **

**UPDATE: I am going to be adding a few more chapters. Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed my work.  
**

**As usual nothings mine but the plot**

**So on with the show....**

* * *

It had been about a week since the incident between Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. Hermione had been acting like her normal self throughout the majority of the day, but when it came to potions class she never raised her hand to answer questions, and she didn't answer questions unless she was called on. Severus had almost instantly noticed the change in her attitude towards his class. At first he thought she had just been having an off day. Although when her shyness continued in his class and when ever they passed in the halls, but not in the great hall or in her other classes; he knew that the incident between the two of them was the cause for her sudden change. He knew that he had to put a stop to it, both for her own good as well as his own.

**That day in Potions**

'God I wish I didn't have to be here now, I'm such a fool for kissing him. I mean he's my professor for God sakes...it's not like he's going to like me back. I'm just the Gryffindor know-it-all to him.' She looked up from taking notes and saw him looking in her direction. Quickly she looked back at her notes.

'Oh my god why is he always watching me, he can't possibly know what I'm thinking can he?…..I already made a huge fool of myself does he really have to prolong my suffering.' With that thought the bell rang throughout the castle, the 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin students began to repack their things to head back to their common rooms before dinner.

"Alright, I want six feet of parchment on the properties and uses of the Chinese Chomping Cabbage due Monday ……Ms. Granger, I would like a word with you." Groans were heard throughout the classroom.

Letting out a deep sigh Hermione packed her notes away as she turned to both Harry and Ron. "Why don't you guys run back to the common room. I will see you after I get done here." She slung her bulging messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Good luck Herms!" Ron said sarcastically as he made his way for the door, wanting out of the room and as far away from Professor Snape as soon as possible.

Harry looked at her with that concerned older brother look, and quickly questioned her, "You sure you don't want us to stay and wait for you."

She thought it was so adorable how much he cared about her safety, even when his concern was unneeded. She looked up at him, crossed her arms in front of her, forced a smile and responded. "No its ok, you can head on back with Ron. I shouldn't be to far behind." Harry gave her a quick smile, turned heading out the door and ran to catch up with Ron. Turning to the front of the classroom, she made her way up to his desk. "Um you wanted to see me sir?" she asked timidly, letting her arms drop to her sides.

"Yes I did. If you don't mind I would like to have this conversation in my office. Please follow me." He led her through a door on the side of his classroom. The room that they entered was filled with shelves that stood floor to ceiling holding hundreds of rare and expensive potion ingredients, all of them neatly labeled and stored in glass jars. At the far end of the room there stood a large and intricate mahogany desk with papers neatly stacked on it. He moved to sit behind the desk as Hermione moved forward to stand awkwardly in between two chairs positioned in front of it.

Relaxing into the comfortable leather chair he let out a small sigh. "Ms. Granger, I have noticed that your attitude towards my class has changed significantly since our …meeting down here. Would you perhaps care to explain why?" Snape spoke in a calm but concerned manner.

"Well I....um...you see." she began to stutter.

"Please, sit." He motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk. She set her bag down beside the chair and sat stiffly on the edge of the seat. "Now as much as I was enjoying the quiet in class," He said with a slight smirk. "It has become somewhat unnerving." His face growing more concerned as he continued. "I understand that the kiss down here was most likely a spur of the moment type of thing, so if you would like we can just forget that anything occurred down here and move on with our lives."

"Um....that might be easier said than done Professor" spoke Hermione in a soft tone.

"Now why would it be harder to just forget what happened?"

Hermione started looking down at her shoes trying to avoid the question. "Um... becauseidonthinkitwasspurofthemomentforme." she mumbled as quietly as possible.

"I'm sorry, but your going to have to speak clearer." he said with a slight confused look on his face.

"I said that I don't think it was spur of the moment for me, sir." Clenching her hands tightly and trying not to blush she continued "I have had deep feelings for you since the end of my third year. Ever since you protected Harry Ron and I from Professor Lupin. Although I didn't completely understand those feelings until a few days ago. All I know is I care very deeply for you."she explained.

"Oh!!" The look on his face was priceless, he was so shocked that a beautiful, young, and very intelligent girl like Hermione Granger could even begin to have any kind of feelings, other than negative ones, for a sarcastic old man with a dark past like himself.

"I understand that you are indifferent to this situation and most likely want nothing to do with me considering that I'm your student and a Gryffindor know-it-all." she spoke as fast as she could while standing up from the chair, grabbing her bag, and turning to leave "I'll leave and try to forget the feelings that I have for you, sir.....I'll see you on Monday Professor."

As she walked away Severus could tell that she felt dejected, disappointed, and was hurt by his lack of response. It pained him to know that he was the cause of her hurt, it hurt him to know that all of the pain and suffering she felt right now was all his fault. Deep down he didn't want her to leave she had been the only woman to care about him since Lily Evens. 'I'm tired of pushing every chance for companionship away. I will not loose anyone else.'

"Wait" he shouted getting up from his desk and walking around towards her. She turned around wondering what else he wanted to say that would end up hurting her. "Yes Professor?" she said looking at the ground 'He probably just wants to give me a detention for being stupid or something'.

"You may think of yourself as just a teenager Hermione, but I see you as more of a young woman than a child. You have grown into a very beautiful and attractive young lady since you started at this school. Especially mentally, you are without a doubt the brightest witch that I have had the pleasure of meeting in a long time." He put his hand on the small of her back and led her back to her previous seat, sitting in the chair next to it, "Please, sit."

Hermione looked over at him in shock. She could not remember any situation that he had ever given her a direct complement, or used her given name. After regaining some sense of composure she blushed and looked down to her hands which were clasped tightly together before whispered out a quiet "thank you, sir....your complement means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Now I do feel that I must admit to you, that I have found that with my dark past true and good friends are very hard to come by. So as long as you keep quiet about it, for now at least, I think I would quite enjoy meeting up every now and then to get to know each other better." Hermione beamed up at him. "I would really enjoy that Professor."

He looked over at her with a slight smile on his face, "You know I could use some help making potions for the hospital wing ever two weeks. As well as some delayed potions research that I would like some fresh input on. If your interested that is."

Hermione was practically glowing at the thought of getting to work with one of the most talented and brilliant potion masters in all of Brittan. "I would be honored to work with you, sir" Severus smiled a rare smile at her. "Ms. Granger if we are to have a close friendship than I am going to have to insist that you call me Severus... In private of course."

"Of course Prof-I mean Severus, but only if you will call me Hermione."

* * *

**To be Continued.....  
**

**Any way please review for me.**


	3. Crossing the Line

**Alright here is my next chapter. Sorry that it took me a little while to post. **

**Please let me know what you think of it. Also there is going to be some major Ron bashing in this and the next few chapters. Also Ron is slightly abusive I know it's OOC for him but it goes along with the plot. **

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**

* * *

  
**

It had been four months since Hermione and Severus formed their friendship, and neither would have expected how close they had become. Hermione was spending any free time that she could spare down in the dungeons with her potions master. She was utterly fascinated at the extensiveness of the private lab he had in his quarters. Over all that lab was everything she could have ever wished to have worked in.

Hermione enjoyed every time that she got to brew potions with him; whether it was simple potions for the infirmary, or some intriguing new potion that he was trying to create. It was a real treat to her to see the man at work, he is so passionate towards everything that he did.

Overall, the two could not believe how much that they really had in common, from the books they liked to read, to the foods that they liked. Their friendship had grown rapidly, and Hermione savored every moment she spent with him.

It was now late March and she found that whatever time she wasn't spending in class or with Severus she had her nose in as many books as she could get a hold of in preparation for N.E.W.T.'s.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Please, Please, Please Herms. You've gotta help me the project's due on Monday and I haven't even started it." Ron whined.

"Ron, I told you from the start that I wouldn't help you on this project. Professor Snape gave us all three weeks to finish that project, and now because you had to put it off you only have two days.... I suggest you get working ." she said as she looked up from reading her copy of Advanced Ancient Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms by _Professor Mordicus_ _Wigworthy._

Sighing he rolled his eyes and spoke in an annoyed tone; "I know I've had three weeks to finish it, I've been busy with quidditch stuff. I just forgot Herms."

Looking back down at her book she spoke in a disinterested voice. "Harry's the Captain of the quidditch team and yet he managed to get his project done a week and a half ago. So being on the quidditch team isn't an excuse....Right Harry?" She looked over to the boy in question, giving him one of her famous 'you're going to agree with me, right' looks.

Harry's eyes widened and he started shake his head vigorously, and spoke in an alarmed tone. "Oh no no no, You can both just leave me out of this argument." He turned back to his herbology essay.

Ron let out a frustrated sigh " Look Hermione some of us actually have lives, just because you like to seclude yourself by keep your nose in a book all the time, and are a complete prude when it comes to dating isn't my problem or my fault."

She scoffed, setting her book down beside her she turned to look at him. The way she was looking at him gave off how annoyed she really was with him"Well excuse me but my romantic relationships are none of your business Ronald."

"You mean your lack of romantic relationships." His responses becoming more hurtful. Harry rolled his eyes as he listened to their bickering. Knowing that once they started fighting each other they wouldn't stop. "Here we go again." he whispered to himself.

"Yes well do forgive me for showing any form of self control when it comes to being more selective about who I sleep with and who I won't. At least I'm not a whore like your 'lovely and perfect' girlfriend, Lavender, who will sleep with anything that has a Y chromosome." she spat back at him. Standing, she turned so she would be facing him, and glared down at him.

"HEY, Don't you even go there Hermione" Ron began to yell as he stood up. "At least my girlfriend knows how to keep a guy happy. And ya know I don't see hundreds of guys breaking down your door to screw you." He looked at her and a smirk started to make its way across his face. "I mean come on lets all face the fact that you aren't very attractive."

Harry's mouth dropped open at Ron's comment, he could not believe that he would actually dare to say that to her. And just by looking at her he could tell that she was on the verge of tears because of his harsh and cruel words towards her.

"Shut up Ronald!" Her voice breaking slightly. "I'll have you know, your 'assets' aren't exactly something to be proud of. Though I do see that all of your siblings did do pretty well on getting the best traits, both in looks and intelligence. You really must have been scrapping the bottom of the barrel, Huh?" She glared back at him.

Ron's eyes narrowed, his face getting red until it had almost matched his hair. He clenched his hands and was shaking in anger. Walking towards her until she had backed herself up against the wall. In just a few seconds the Ron that everyone had known since the trio started their first year was gone, only to be replaced be a violent one. A sneer came across his face as he roughly shoved her against the stone wall. Causing Hermione's head slam back against the hard stone, and small circles of light to flashed in front of her eyes.

Clenching her hands into a fist she moved to hit Ron to get him to back off. Unfortunately he saw what she was trying to do out of the corner of his eye, and he grabbed her wrist and slammed it along with her opposite shoulder into the hard surface. He leaned in looking at her with disgust. "Don't even try it _Herms_," saying the nickname he gave her in a mocking manner.

"I may not be all that smart and I may not be your idea of a good looking guy, but i have one thing that you never will. Acceptance in the wizarding world. In case you've forgotten; I'm a pureblood and I am and always will be higher up in society. And you, well to put it in your words I think you're the one who's at the bottom of the barrel. Because no matter how much you study and work at being the best, you're forgetting one important factor. You're just a disgusting little mudblood." He let out a cruel laugh.

"Malfoy was right all along. That's all you will ever be, and that's probably the reason why you haven't dated anyone, cause who would want to be with a little know-it-all mudblood like you. Hell, I can't think of one person who would want to date you let alone screw you." He scoffed loudly. "Snape wouldn't even want to sully himself on someone like you."

Harry could not believe what he was seeing. 'Merlin, if I hadn't seen this transformation myself I would have guessed that he was under the imperius curse.'The look on Hermione's face was that of indescribable hurt and pain, one look he never thought he would see coming from her. Tears had begun to stream down her face after hearing those unforgivable words come from her former best friends mouth.

Harry finally snapped out of his state of shock. He jumped up and running over grabbed Ron and threw him off of Hermione. "Back the bloody hell off Ron!!! You had absolutely no fucking reason to say or do what you just did!" Harry yelled as he stood protectively in front of Hermione. "Just what the hell did you thing you were doing?" Anger towards Ron was radiating off of him in waves. He always felt that Hermione was his little sister, even though she was the older of the two, that he had to protect. Never did he think that he would end up protecting her from her own friends.

And just as quickly as his temper appeared it was gone in a flash. The realization of what he had done and said to Hermione was burned in his mind, and utter regret, fear, and horror filled his entire body. He took a small step towards her, immediately she shrunk back against the wall. The effects of his rampage written clearly across her face, she was terrified of him. "Oh God I am so so sorry Hermione..... I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing or saying."

Looking at the floor as her tears flowed down her face she spoke very softly. "That's always the problem isn't it Ron, you never think of what your saying until after you have said it. Your only objective was to hurt me beyond any kind of repair." She slowly looked up at him, her face showed the lined of mascara and tears that ran down her face. "Well congratulations Ron….. you finally succeeded in doing just that." She sobbed brokenly.

Hermione turned and ran out the portrait hole wanting to get away from Gryffindor tower and Ron as fast as possible. She ran blindly through the castle with no destination in mind. 'How could he say those things to me....I thought he was my friend.' Her whole body began to hurt, her head was throbbing and she would soon have an intense migraine. Her wrist and shoulder hurt badly, she could tell they would soon be discolored and swollen.

**Back in the Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry looked over at Ron after the portrait hole closed, shaking his head. His face filled with so many different emotions; shock, disgust, horror, and hatred were just a few of them.

"Well I hope that you're happy you've finally gone and done it, and I doubt she will forgive you for what you have said and done tonight. I don't think that anyone will, I don't know where the kid I met on the train, that I've been friends with for seven years, went but he's not the total ass who stands in front of me tonight." He told Ron with a sadness in his voice.

Harry didn't feel the need to act out in violence against his former best friend. He knew that the things he said and the utter disappointment would be enough. Once the whole school found out what happened here tonight, he would be lucky if anyone even talked to him, and even luckier if he didn't get the crap beaten out of him. Harry would hate to be in Ron's shoes once the Weasley clan found out about this whole fiasco. Molly would flay him alive once she found out, and he couldn't even begin to immagine what his brothers and sister would do to him.

Harry turned and walked up the stairs that led to the boys dorm, leaving Ron down in the common room alone. Both boys knew that in less than five minutes everything had changed. The golden trio would never be the same again.

* * *

To be continued......

Alright that's the next chapter I do have at least two more chapters planned out.

Please please review for me, if you liked it or if you didn't. I accept and encourage all criticism!!!


	4. Discoveries

**Hey Everyone, sorry that it tool me a while to post this. My life has been very hectic these past few months. But I finally managed to finish the next chapter. **

**Only the plot is mine everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

I would like to thank all of my reviewers, and witchofthewater for the idea and I am considering taking the story in that direction. Also I would like to thank elfosnape for the review but I am unsure if the trio will get back together, of course they will still both be friends with Harry, but I am still undecided about where I will take Hermione and Ron's friendship.

**On with the story.....**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4: Discoveries.**

Hermione ran down the Grand Staircase, tears clouding her vision. The portraits looked on with concern, whispering to each other, and wondering what could have possibly upset the Head Girl so much. She couldn't have cared less that she was out after curfew, all that she wanted was to just disappear.

Hermione's POV:

'I just need a place where I can hide and cry, I can't bare going back to the common room tonight. I all I want is to be left alone.' She thought as she stopped in the middle of a corridor. Wiping the tears quickly from her eyes, she saw that there was a door to a room up ahead. Sniffling she made her way slowly up to the door and tested the handle. It was locked. Pulling her wand out, Hermione murmured a quick unlocking spell and entered the dark room.

Closing the door behind her, she collapsed to the floor and let out a heart wrenching sob. Leaning back on to the door she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face into them letting all of her tears come out. That awful word had never effected her like this, it never hurt this badly, not even when it came from Malfoy.

Hermione began to sob uncontrollably. Ron's cruel hurt-filled words replaying in her mind over and over. 'Malfoy was right......Filthy disgusting mudblood......no one will ever want to be with you!' But the one that hit her the hardest, the one that cut into her heart and soul was when Ron said that Severus would never want to be with her. She felt that with that comment her soul was being ripped out of her body through her chest. She had found that getting to know him these past few months did nothing to decrease her love for him; if anything it intensified it. The thought that Severus might only think of her as just another mudblood was heart breaking to her.

"That is all that I will ever be to anyone in this world, a filthy little mudblood!" she sobbed, her voice echoing through the room. "Nothing I ever do will be good enough. Just because my parents are muggles I will only ever be thought of as a diseased freak of nature. Even though I fought in the final battle against Voldemort, taking on some of the worst criminals of all time, I will never measure up in this world.....Why do I even bother any more I don't fit in the wizarding world or in the muggle world."

It seemed as though her tears would never stop, and her sobbing was amplified by the stone walls that surrounded her. For the first time in Hermione's life she didn't care any more. She didn't care if anyone heard her, if she was disturbing anyone, or even that she was out after curfew and would probably be in detention if she was caught. To Hermione, her life could not possibly get any worse.

"Why, why did this happen to me, how could he say those horrible things."

Severus POV:

Finally, It was the end of one of the longest weeks of his life. After several blown up cauldrons, mostly by a first year that rivaled Longbottom on his worst day, the day was finally over. 'At least I have the whole weekend to relax by myself.' Severus thought.

He walked over to the fireplace mantle to pour himself a small tumbler of fire whiskey. Walking back over to the leather wingback chair set diagonally to the fireplace, he set the glass down on the small round end table. He unbuttoned and slid off the heavy outer robe, and tossed it on to the nearby couch. Undoing the cuffs on the white button down shirt he rolled them up to his elbows, and turning he slumped down into the comfortable chair toed off his shoes, kicked them aside.

The only downside that he found with his relaxing weekend was that he wouldn't get to see Hermione. He knew she would be busy getting ready for her NEWT's. He let out a small chuckle, Severus knew that she could have easily passed them in her sixth year and with straight O's at that. Picking up his glass he downed half of the liquid, and stared into the glowing fire.

His mind was now focused on Hermione, in the few months of their blossoming friendship he had grown a great respect for the witch. He had found out so much about her including the many "adventures" with her two friends. Her ability to brew the polyjuice potion in her second year absolutely astounded him. Most seventh years couldn't preform such a task, and not have to worry about poisoning themselves. 'If she would choose potions as her future profession I know she will make a fantastic Potions Mistress' he smiled at the thought.

Unknowingly to her, Severus found himself becoming more and more enamored by her. He knew that it was wrong, she was his student, but he couldn't help but grow deep and somewhat romantic feelings for her. He had never in all his years of teaching at this school had any feelings towards his students.

He supposed that it had something to do with the fact that it was Hermione who rushed back to the Shrieking Shack that fateful night that Nagini bit him. If it had not been for her quick thinking in gathering Fawkes he would be dead right now. Reaching up he felt the scar that the serpent had left him with. It was a reminder to him along with all of his other scars, of his harsh servitude to both his former masters. Draining the glass he set it back down on the table, and leaned back into the chair closing his eyes. Reaching over he picked up a thick potions book and began to read.

After an hour or so of reading, he felt a light tingle down his spine alerting him that someone had broken into his classroom. Setting his book down, he quickly slipped his shoes back on. All the while wondering who would dare to break in to the potions room.

'They must truly want to earn detention for the rest of their schooling career in this castle.' he thought. Grabbing his wand he quickly cast a muffleato spell on his shoes and crept out of his quarters into his office.

As soon as he reached the door separating his office from the potions room he paused, hearing what sounded like a woman sobbing. 'Who could possibly want to come to my classroom after curfew to cry? It better not be that damn Moaning Myrtle.' he thought as he let out a small sigh of frustration.

"Merlin I really do not want to deal with some sniveling teenage girls 'Boy issues' tonight." He spoke in a whisper, "Might as well get this over with" He quietly opened the door and found that the sobbing grew louder. Severus lit his wand and made his way to the source of the noise.

He soon heard a small voice sobbing "Why, why did this happen to me, how could he say those horrible things." The voice seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on who it belonged to. Severus finally came upon the upset girl, and was shocked to see that it was none other than his favorite Gryffindor, student, and friend.....Hermione Granger.

To Be Continued.......

* * *

**Oooo cliff hanger......I know I'm horrible for leaving it like this but I will update soon. I want to thank everyone who reviewed for me, and hope you all keep the reviews coming.**

**Potterlotrgirl09**


	5. Explanations

**Hey Everyone, sorry that it tool me a while to post this. My life has been very hectic these past few months. **

**But I finally managed to finish the next chapter, and the next. I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me, I never expected this story to go this far but I am glad that it has.**

**Only the plot is mine, everything else is JK Rowlings. I just play with her characters.**

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

His heart ached at the sight he had come upon, the sight of this young woman who he had grown to care for very deeply, and possibly even love. Never in his time teaching in this school had he seen some one look so broken. 'My God what happened to her, I've never seen her like this.'

Lowering his wand slightly he made his way to the broken girl. "Hermione?" his voice was gentle and full of concern. He stopped in front of her, a look of confusion and worry swept across his face.

Hermione's head jerked up at the shock of hearing the deep and alluring voice of the man who is a close friend, but also the man who unknowingly held her heart. She blinked her eyes in an attempt to clear her vision, and her eyes swept the room. Five large tables with stools around them were evenly spaced through-out the cold and dark room. Shelves containing iron cauldrons and various potion necessities were also in sight.

Her location hit her as though she had been caught in a herd of stampeding centaurs. She had broken into the potions classroom, and had been found pathetically crying on the floor by none other than Severus Snape. Embarrassment and horror coursed through her body. He was quite possibly the last person that she wanted to witness her pitiful state.

It was then that the comments that Ron had made earlier that evening rang through her head, quickly she wiped her tears away and stood. "Oh Severus, I um didn't see you standing there. I uh am sorry for disturbing you" Her voice slightly raspy from crying. She began brushing off her now wrinkled and slightly messy uniform. Quickly realizing she was fighting a loosing battle with her wrinkled skirt she stopped her fidgeting and looked at him.

"I...I was just looking for a place to be alone for a while. I truly didn't mean to disturb you on your weekend off." She whispered softly, fighting back the urge to fling herself at his chest and break down in tears. Turning she made her way to open the heavy wooden door. "I'll just get going now, have a good weekend Severus." She said as she forced a smile onto her face.

He could easily see through her fake façade. The image of her sobbing brokenly on the flagstone floor would not leave his head. "Wait Hermione." He said in a voice that one would use to sooth a small child, and that was what she appeared to be not even two minutes ago, a lost little girl. He reached out and gently grasped her shoulder to prevent her from leaving.

She let out a small yelp of pain and turned so her back was against the door, her face slightly scrunched up in pain. Lightly she placed her hand over her shoulder as though she was protecting it from further harm.

His eyes widened in horror that he had hurt her. Quickly retracting his hand he looked at her apologetically. "Hermione I am so sorry I didn't think that....I did not mean to hurt you."

"It's not your fault," she whispered in a broken voice. "If anyone is to blame it's me. Slumping against the door, her gaze drifted to the floor in a blank stare, her shoulders began to shake with her silent tears. Covering her face with her hands she pushed her pride aside and broke down in hurt filled sobs.

Seeing her in such deep emotional pain truly shocked him. Stepping towards her, he gently enveloped her in his arms, she responded quickly by grabbing on to him as though her life depended on it. She burrowed her face into his chest and let out everything that she was holding in, her cries echoing through-out the room.

Severus was not quite sure what he should do. He could not recall being in a situation like this before. Holding her close he ran his hand up and down her back, whispering things he hoped was helping her. "It's alright.... I've got you... everything will be alright."

Her sobbing began to slow after several minutes as she found comfort and protection in Severus' arms trying to forget the situation that led her down to this room. She focused completely on his presence, and the warmth that was coming off of him. He was like her rock, anchoring her in the storm that was now her life.

Her sobbing ceased, as her whole body seemed to relax into his embrace. Slowly pulling back from him she noticed the mess that she had made on one of his good shirts. "Oh Severus I'm sorry, I didn't intend to make such a mess of your shirt." Releasing her from his arms he looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Don't worry about my shirt, it can be washed." Moving to her side he placed his hand on the small of her back and made a small motion with the opposite one towards his quarters. "Why don't we head back to my chambers and I'll get you a hot cup of tea."

Hermione nodded her head and made her way with him across his classroom and office. Opening the door for her, Severus led her to the two person sofa. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." He said before he made his way into the small kitchen.

Hermione was grateful he was there for her, but she could not help but be embarrassed about her former actions. 'He must think I'm a whiny little school girl after that wonderful display of _"Gryffindor bravery"_.' mentally rolling her eyes. "I owe him an explanation for my behavior, I just hope he won't be upset or mad at me. I don't think I could bear it if everything Ron said turned out to be true.'

Kicking off her shoes she sat on one end of the sofa and pulled her legs up and tucked them under her. Looking over to the fire allowing her mind to wander. 'But he wouldn't have reacted the way he did if he didn't want anything to do with me......_Right_?'

As hard as she tried these past few months to keep her feelings under control, her mind kept wandering back to the man that was standing in the kitchen. The more she found out about him the deeper her feelings grew. And what had started out as a small crush had turned into what she now believed to be love.

"Here you go" He said handing her the cup. Snapping her out of her dream like state. She whispered out a thank you before taking a large sip.

Sitting down next to her, he glanced at her slightly red face. Letting out a small sigh he turned to speak. "Hermione I know this isn't really my place to ask, but..."

"You were wondering what exactly happened to make me cry like a child." Cutting him off she finished what she knew he wanted to know. "After intruding on you like I have, you have every right to know." She reached over and set her cup down on the small table to her right.

Severus reached over and grasped her cold left hand in his warm right one. "You were not nor are you ever intruding on me, I'm glad that you feel comfortable coming to me when you are upset." He said trying to comfort her. Hermione let out a sigh as she pulled her feet out from under her and crossed them Indian style.

She looked up into his onyx eyes and spoke. "Ron and I just got into a horrible fight. Of course it just started off as one our little spats about Ron's lack of work ethic, and unwillingness to do his own school work....He said...." Letting out a hurt sigh she forced herself to keep going. "Somethings.....things that are just utterly unforgivable. I never..." She tried to keep going but couldn't, finding that she was again on the verge of breaking into tears.

He looked into her troubled eyes and wondered what that idiotic boy could have said to her. "Take your time, I won't rush you." Reassuring her that he was listening by looking into her warm chestnut eyes. Subconsciously running his thumb over the back of her hand in small circles.

Taking a deep breath she slowly gathered her thoughts, and an idea hit her. Her eyes widened with a glimmer of hope, she looked over at him. "Severus this is extremely hard for me to get out, I-I don't think that I can get through saying this without crying again....I know that this is a long shot but is there any chance that you own a pensieve? I remember Harry telling me about them and how they work to some degree. I just think that it would be more beneficial if you saw exactly what happened between Ron and I, without me crying every three seconds of course."

He wasn't surprised she knew about pensieve's, between her fascination with books and her sibling like friendship with Potter, it would only be a matter of time before she knew everything about the wizarding world. He gave her hand a light squeeze and rose from the sofa, he walked over to the cabinet in the corner of the room and opened it. Looking back at her he made a motion for her to join him.

Standing, she made her way to his side. At her first glance into the cabinet it appeared to be nothing more than a simple stone basin, but under closer inspection she could make out the intricate runes carved along the edge. Inside the bowl memories swirled in a cloudy-like mist, she had never seen anything quite like it. It was both beautiful and intriguing. Severus told her the spell that she was to say to pull and copy the memory from her mind.

Pulling out her wand she gently placed it at her temple. She closed her eyes and thought back to the previous event that had brought her to this moment, and whispered the incantation. She slowly pulled the shining silver strand out and placed it into the bowl. She looked over at him "I'm just gonna wait over here on the sofa until your done, ok?"

He nodded at her and turned back to the bowl. Leaning down he dived it to her memory.

Walking back over to the sofa, Hermione curled her knees up to her chest and waited for Severus to emerge.

**To be continued......**

**Well thats the fifth chapter, I don't think that it is as good as it should be so please review for me and let me know what you think.**

**potterlotrgirl09**


	6. Memories

**Hello all my fans and readers, I would like to thank all of you for your reviews. Especially deppgirl505, SS-RL-LOVER4LIFE, Tea rainy, OoOlady heatherOoO, jada951.**

**Also for my reviewer Evangeline, I didn't get your address so I couldn't e-mail you about when I would update. But I am trying to update every two weeks, unfortunately life gets in the way sometime. Also I have revamped my fourth chapter and added some things. **

**I would also like to clarify a previous statement that I have made. I have said that I am accepting of all criticism, and I still am for the most part but I do not appreciate flamers!!!! Commenting on an authors work is not an opportunity to be cruel and harsh. If you don't like what your reading then the solution is simple don't read it!**

**Well now that I'm done ranting, here is my next installation, of my story.**

_Flashbacks will be in italics_

Severus's thoughts are in regular type

**Chapter 6: Memories**

The mist before Severus's eyes began to take shape, forming the near empty Gryffindor common room. Severus immediately noted how warm and inviting the room was. It was decorated in various shades of maroon and gold, from the elaborate lion engraved crown molding, to the plush carpeting under his feet.

The differences between his house commons and this one were astounding, the Slytherin common room was cold and hard. But this room spoke of how close knit the members of its house are. In his opinion it put Slytherin to shame in all areas. The trio was seated in front of the white marble fireplace, and seemed to be the only students that had yet to retire for the evening. Severus approached the three.

Potter sitting in a tall backed chair was calmly working on his school work. From the title of the book it was obviously herbology that captivated him this night.

Hermione was curled up on the left side of the sofa next to her afore mentioned companion, reading a rather large text. Every now and then pushing a small curl of her light brown hair out of her eye's, only to have it rebelliously spring back to its former place.

The Weasley boy, who was the cause of Hermione's current predicament, was franticly flipping through his potions book and scribbling on a piece of tattered parchment at the opposite end of the couch. Sighing frustratingly the boy turned to Hermione with a pleading look on his face and begins begging for her to help him in that whiny tone of his that always grated on Severus's nerves.

"_Ron, I told you from the start that I wouldn't help you on this project. Professor Snape gave us all three weeks to finish that project, and now because you had to put it off you only have two days.... I suggest you get working." she said looking up from reading._

_Weasley rolled his eyes; "I know I've had three weeks to finish it, I've been busy with quidditch stuff. I just forgot Herms."_

I let out a sigh in disgust. 'It honestly doesn't surprise me that the idiot didn't do the assignment. I truly don't understand it, both Molly and Arthur are very hard working, all of his siblings are as well. What the hell when wrong with this one? It just amazes me that even the simplest assignments managed to trip the boy up.' He contemplated. ' Granted I was asking for seven feet of parchment but there are vast sources on the subject matter..... Well there's at least one paper that I know will be a failure.'

_She spoke in a disinterested voice. "Harry's the Captain of the quidditch team and yet he managed to get his project done a week and a half ago. So being on the quidditch team isn't an excuse....Right Harry?" She looked over to the boy in question, giving him one of her famous 'you're going to agree with me, right' looks._

_Harry's eyes widened and he started shake his head vigorously. "Oh no no no, You can both just leave me out of this argument." Turning Back to his essay._

I let out a small chuckle in amusement at Potter's response. 'One thing that certainly hadn't changed was their sibling attitude towards each other. Thank Merlin he still has one person to help him realize that being the boy who brought down Voldemort isn't his only potential.'

" _Look Hermione some of us actually have lives, just because you like to seclude yourself by keep your nose in a book all the time, and are a complete prude when it comes to dating isn't my problem or my fault."_

_She scoffed, setting her book down beside her she turned to look at him. The way she was looking at him gave off how annoyed she really was with him"Well excuse me Ronald, but my romantic relationships really are none of your business."_

"_You mean your lack of romantic relationships." Harry rolled his eyes. "Here we go again." he whispered to himself._

Confusion passed over me. 'Potter made it sound as though this was a daily exchange between the two. Sure I had heard that the two friends got into the occasional vicious row with each other, but it's normal in close relationships to have the occasional fight. But I didn't really think of them as friends who would butt heads so often.'

'Although, now that I think back it I can remember plenty of times when Hermione would end up sitting with Ginny Weasley, at the opposite end of the table from her two male companions.'

"_Yes well do forgive me for showing any form of self control when it comes to being more selective about who I sleep with and who I won't. At least I'm not a whore like your 'lovely and perfect' girlfriend, Lavender, who will sleep with anything that has a Y chromosome." she spat back at him. Standing, she turned so she would be facing him, and glared down at him._

A smirk crossed my face at her snappy retort. She really knew how to throw insults around when she was angry.

"_HEY, Don't you even go there Hermione" Weasley began to yell as he stood up. "At least my girlfriend knows how to keep a guy happy. And ya know I don't see hundreds of guys breaking down your door to screw you." He looked at her and smirked."I mean come on lets all face the fact that you aren't very attractive."_

'How dare that little insect say something like that to her. Compared to Lavender Brown, Hermione is a goddess.'Just by looking at her I could tell that she was on the verge of tears because of Weasley's harsh and cruel words towards her.

"_Shut up Ronald!" Her voice breaking slightly. "I'll have you know, your 'assets' aren't exactly something to be proud of. Though I do see that all of your siblings did do pretty well on getting the best traits, both in looks and intelligence. You really must have been scrapping the bottom of the barrel, Huh?" She glared back at him._

_Weasley's eyes narrowed, his face getting red until it had almost matched his hair. He clenched his hands and was shaking in anger. He walked towards her until she had backed herself up against the wall. A sneer came across his face as he roughly shoved her against the stone wall. Causing Hermione's head slam back against the hard stone._

I winced at the crack that her head made as it bounced off of the wall. In that instant I saw red. Completely loosing my sense of the dream world that I was in, I stalked over and attempted to throw the boy off of her. As it was only a memory, my feeble attempts were useless and my hands went right through the apparition that was Ronald Weasley. Stepping back I forced myself to calm down, I had no choice but to wait the memory out.

_She moved to hit Ron to get him to back off. He grabbed her wrist and slammed it along with her opposite shoulder into the hard surface. He leaned in looking at her with disgust. "Don't even try it Herms_._"_

Never did I think I would hear that word coming from a member of the Weasley clan. I wonder if Molly and Arthur know of their son's colorful vocabulary.

I know for certain that Ronald and I will be having a "heart to heart" about his treatment towards his so called best friends. And a formal talk with his parents to let them know how their son acts is also in order. I'm almost positive that Molly will rip him limb from limb.

_"I may not be all that smart and I may not be your idea of a good looking guy, but i have one thing that you never will. Acceptance in the wizarding world. In case you've forgotten; I'm a pureblood and I am and always will be higher up in society. And you, well to put it in your words I think you're the one who's at the bottom of the barrel. Because no matter how much you study and work at being the best, you're forgetting one important factor. You're just a disgusting little mudblood." He let out a cruel laugh._

_"Malfoy was right all along. That's all you will ever be, and that's probably the reason why you haven't dated anyone, cause who would want to be with a little know-it-all mudblood like you. Hell, I can't think of one person who would want to date you let alone screw you." He scoffed loudly. "Snape wouldn't even want to sully himself on someone like you."_

'No. He couldn't be more wrong Hermione. Dear Merlin please don't believe a single thing he is saying.' But he could see from the look in her eyes that it was too late, the damage had been done. That beautiful spark in her eyes was gone, and the one that replaced it was one of despair. 'I knew that she cared for me but how deeply do her feelings truly run?'

_Harry finally jumped up, running over he grabbed Ron and threw him off of Hermione. "Back the bloody hell off Ron!!! You had absolutely no fucking reason to say or do what you just did!" Harry yelled as he stood protectively in front of Hermione. "Just what the hell did you thing you were doing?" Anger towards Ron was radiating off of him in waves. _

I let out a sigh of relief, 'It's about bloody time Potter!'

_He took a small step towards her, immediately she shrunk back against the wall. The effects of his rampage written clearly across her face, she was terrified of him. "Oh God I am so so sorry Hermione..... I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing or saying."_

_Looking at the floor as her tears flowed down her face she spoke very softly. "That's always the problem isn't it Ron, you never think of what your saying until after you have said it. Your only objective was to hurt me beyond any kind of repair." She slowly looked up at him, her face showed the lined of mascara and tears that ran down her face. "Well congratulations Ron….. you finally succeeded in doing just that." She sobbed brokenly._

My heart broke at her words. I let out yet another deep sigh as I watched her run from the dormitory. 'I can only hope that the damage done to her this night could be repaired. If I cannot fix what you have done Weasley, you had better run as fast as you can, because what I will do to you will make the Dark Lord look like a pansy.'

_**End Memory**_

I emerged from the memory completely lost in my own thoughts of the abuse she had received tonight. 'Well that would explain a lot, I best take care of her shoulder and any other injuries she might have sustained from that idiot. More importantly I hope I will be able to convince her that everything Weasley said is false.'

"Severus..... are you alright?" Her small and care filled voice broke my trance like state. I take a deep breath to calm myself, before I turn and walk to her. Crouching down in front of her I look into her deep hazel eyes, and ask to see her wrist.

She looks at me, confused at my request, until recognition crosses her features.

Hermione's POV

I gently pull the sleeve of my dress shirt up to my elbow, reveling my now swollen and bruised wrist. 'Merlin that looks horrible. Damn my easily bruised skin.' I thought as I glared at the offending appendage.

Severus took my hand in his strong hands, and I couldn't help but notice how surprising warm and soft his hands are. He slowly examined my wrist with the precision of a seasoned healer, forcing me to wonder what else I don't know about this enigma of man. He looked up into my eyes full of concern.

"What about the back of your head, Hermione." He questioned.

I stretched my right hand back to lightly prod at the injured spot. I can't help but wince and let out a small hiss of pain as I come across the bump that is forming.

"Well it's not bleeding..... that's a plus huh." I mumble and let out a nervous chuckle.

Severus stood and moved behind me. "I'm just gonna take a look at it alright?" he questioned me in his deep, soothing voice.

Letting out a breath I nod. I felt him gently push my hair aside and begin to lightly examine the back of my skull. My eyes fluttered shut at the sensations of him running his hands through my hair, and the feel of his breath lightly ghosting it's way across my neck. I could feel the goosebumps breakout across my skin. I was in heaven.

"I'm going to preform a spell that will reduce the swelling and dull the pain" He told me softly.

Almost immediately I felt the pain dissipate. I looked back at him with a smile to see that the look of concern had not moved from his face, "Thank you Severus that feels much better." I commented but the look did not let up.

"What's wrong Severus?" I ask him, as worry takes over my body at the thought of what he could be thinking.

"Hermione, you know that I am not one to pry but..... I was wondering if you would allow me to take a glance at your shoulder. After seeing your reaction to light pressure earlier I would like to make sure that Mr. Weasley didn't do any extensive damage. But if you would prefer to have Madam Pomfrey look at it I would understand and gladly escort you to the Hospital Wing." He said all of this somewhat rushed as though he was worried about what my reaction would be.

"If it's ok with you Severus, I would prefer to have you look at it. I really don't want to bother Madam Pomfrey at this time of the night for something so minor." I spoke in hushed tones.

I removed my tie and began to unbutton my blouse, slipping it off I lay it over the arm of the sofa leaving me in a snug white camisole. Severus moved to the empty spot on the sofa next to me and started attending to my injured shoulder.

I looked down only to discover that it looked much worse than it felt. The joint was swollen twice its size and was various shades of blue, purple, and black with an angry shade of red laced through out it. I watched him entranced by how thorough he was, lightly running his fingers over my bruised skin, gently prodding every now and then in several different spots.

"This looks bad Hermione, I think it probably would be a good idea if I took you to the infirmary just as a precaution" He spoke quietly to me.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, really!!" I said quickly looking at him and giving him, what my friends had deemed my sad puppy dog look that could get them to do just about anything for me, I did hope it would have the same effect on him.

"Please Severus I really don't wanna go to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey will have me stay the night up there and I will be all alone. Not to mention I really hate hospitals to begin with and I really really don't want to be alone after what just happened." I said barely taking a breath. "And I trust you Severus. I know you will take really good care of me."

Letting out what I know to be a sigh of defeat he stands. "I'll be right back I have to get a potion that should reduce the swelling, and a salve that should take care of any of your bruises."

He turned to walk to his lab but paused, turning to me slightly he spoke. "Don't even think of getting up off of that sofa until I get back. The last thing I need is you injuring yourself even more. Then I'd never hear the end of it from Poppy."

I looked back at him with the expression of 'Who-me??- I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about-I'm-a-perfect-angel'

He responded with "Yes you, Hermione Granger." Before turning and walking into his lab. I let out a light chuckle at how quickly he had gotten to know me.

I am so thankful for having such a wonderful man like Severus in my life. Of course I don't delusions of him ever being able to love me.....well at least not anymore. I really should thank Ron for waking me up from that ridiculous pipe dream. I had thought that working so close to him would dilute my feelings of love and lust for the man, and get him completely out of my system.

Merlin I have never been more wrong, all it did was increase my infatuation for him ten-fold. Needless to say there were days that I could barely concentrate on the task I was given, and plenty of nights where sleep refused to come. The man just radiated sex appeal. God Hermione get your head on straight, the only thing he will ever see you as is his student and possibly a friend.

The afore mentioned man came back into the room with a vial of teal liquid and a small jar. He hands me the vial as he sits down next to me. I pop the seal on it and gulp it down, I can feel my wrist and shoulder slowly returning to their normal size, but they are still stiff discolored and pain filled.

I hand him back the vial and he sets it on the end table next to him. Sitting down on my right, he twisted off the lid of the jar. Holding out his hand he questioned to me. "May I?"

Not speaking I hand him my left hand and watch as he gently massaged the ointment into my bruised skin. As he finished covering the bruise, I felt a cool tingling encompass my wrist and the discoloration slowly fades.

He looked back up to me. "Your shoulder will still be quite tender. Did you want to do that part yourself." he muttered hesitantly. I smile lightly before replying. "Like I said before I trust you, I know that **you** would never hurt me." I say while moving my hair out of the way.

I hope he now understands that he is one of only two people, besides my parents, who have my unwavering trust. And by the light in his eyes I can tell that he understood. After Ron's actions tonight, Harry and Severus were the only two who have never betrayed me. At this thought fresh tears of happiness, sadness, and anger filled my eyes.

Before I knew it he was finished, and my shoulder felt much better. "Well everything appears to be healed. How are you feeling?" He questioned me in that deep baritone voice.

"Well physically I feel better. But mentally and emotionally, I'm just drained." I mutter looking down at my hands, trying to dam up my tears. The last thing I need right now is for him to see how weak I am.

He lay his hand on the small of my back, in an attempt to comfort me. "How about I escort you back to the tower, and if you feel up to it tomorrow you can come back and we can talk more."

I felt that panic rushing through my veins. The thought of going back to the common room was anything but pleasant. And my thoughts must be very clear on my face, as concern and worry appear in his eyes. He crouched down in front of me and took a hold of my hands.

He looked into my eyes " What is it, Hermione? Did I say something wrong?"

I looked up from our conjoined hands into his deep ebony eyes, and whimpered pout. "Severus, I can't go back there tonight, I just can't. I can't face Ron tonight. And I know he will be waiting for me to come back to the commons. And Harry's probably asleep by now and you're not allowed in the Gryffindor common room except for emergencies. I mean to be quite honest, I never want to see that troll ever again."

I could feel the tears make their way down my face. "I really hate to ask this of you, I mean I don't want to impose on you more than I already have but could I stay here, just for tonight. I mean I 'll sleep on the couch if you would let me stay, only if it's ok with you. Hell I'd rather sleep on the corridor floor than go back there tonight. I just...." I stumbled to find the right works as I spoke quickly. Hoping he would let me stay.

He gently squeezed my hands while speaking in hushed tones to get my attention. "Hermione look at me. You need to calm down a bit you're going to make yourself sick if you keep hyperventilating like this. Take a few deep breaths and just relax. He instructed me in a commanding but gentile voice.

Following his advice I take several deep breaths.

" Now, if you would feel more comfortable staying the night here than you are more than welcome to stay in my guest room. It would be more comfortable than sleeping on this lumpy old couch anyway." He said with a gentile smile on his lips.

"Thank you so much Severus, you don't know how much I really appreciate this." I said as I launched myself into his arms, hugging him. "I truly am glad that I have such a wonderful man in my life like you." I pulled back from the short embrace, and gave him a small smile.

"It is not a problem, you are one of the very few friends that I have. As you know I hold my friends very dear to me. I want you to know that you can trust me with anything, and know that I will always be here when you need me. As to the manner of Ron Weasley, I believe a 'discussion' with him is in order." He said seriously.

"Severus you don't have to do that. The last thing you need is Molly on your case because you strangled Ron." I said with a light laugh.

"Now I never said I was going to strangle him.....Just have a very serious discussion."

"I'm not even going to try and argue with you, because I know it is useless...... And I do trust you." I spoke softly. I trust you with my life, I trust you with my heart. I thought to myself. He could never know these thoughts, I would prefer to stay his friend forever than risk loosing him because of my stupid infatuation. If that is what it would take to keep him close, than I will make that sacrifice.

A feeling of utter tiredness swept over my body, and I could not hold back a large yawn. After I do, I hear a deep chuckling in front of me. Opening my eyes I see Severus standing in front of me. "Come on sleepy let me show you to your room so you can get settled in to sleep.

Standing up I began to follow him but stopped short at the thought of wondering what I was going to sleep in, I really didn't want to sleep in my uniform and if I did people would wonder why I was wearing it tomorrow, a Saturday. "Umm Severus?" I say.

He turns back to me with a questioning glance, and letting out a curious, "Hmm?"

Well do you think I could have Dobby grab me some clothes from my room. I really don't wanna sleep in my uniform tonight." I let out a light laugh.

"Of course. Dobby!" he exclaimed.

There was a pop and the afore mentioned house elf was standing in the sitting room. "Good evening, sir. What can Dobby be's doing of the professor tonight? Oh Miss Mione!" He shouted and ran over to greet me by hugging my leg.

"Hello Dobby it's wonderful to see you too." I said with a laugh. Looking up to me with his big green eyes he questioned "Why is Miss down here this late in the night?"

After explaining to the small creature what had brought me to the dungeons he was more than willing to help me with anything. "So miss would like Dobby to get her some clothes to wear?"

"Yes Dobby that would be very helpful to me." I said kneeling down to his level. "And if you could keep me being here a secret from Harry and Ron it would be very appreciated."

"Of course miss I is happy to be helping." He said before he popped out of the room.

"Well why don't I show you the guest room while we wait for him to get back." he spoke with a light tone. He led me down a small hallway pointing out the loo. Adjacent to it was the guest room. The room was beautiful to say the least, the man definitely had a good sense of style.

The walls were the same stone that made up the entire castle. There was a full sized four poster bed with deep brown sheet and down comforter with ocean blue pillows. The furniture consisted of a two book shelves packed with all kinds of books, a desk, and a dresser in a dark cherry finish. The floor covered in a brown rug , and had a small fireplace that faced the bed.

"This room is wonderful Severus. Thank you again." I spoke. Before he could reply Dobby appeared in front of me with my messenger bag filled with an assortment of things I would need during my stay. "Here you are miss." He piped out. I thanked him quickly before he popped back out to return to his duties.

I set the bag on the bed to get out my night clothes. Pulling out A tank top I received from my uncle who taught physics at a University in America, that quoted _'What part of an inverse tangent approaching an asymptote don't you understand!!!', _ and a pair of olive green pajama pants. I hear Severus clear his throat behind me, and I turn to him. " I am going to head out to the sitting room to let you get ready for bed," He spoke as he walked out the door. "There are towels under the sink if you want to use the loo."

Walking out of the room with my clothes in hand I call out to him, and he turns toward me. "Thank You" I speak up before entering the bathroom quickly. Walking over to the sink after I close the door I pull a small towel and washcloth out from under the sink, deciding that I would just shower in the morning. I settled with just washing off my sparse but none the less ruined makeup.

Lost in my subconscious I changed in an almost robotic method. I really must think of some way to thank Severus, "Oh come on Hermione you have an exceptionally large mind, think of something." I told myself with a yawn. Resolving to the fact that I was too tired to even begin contemplating gift ideas I walked out of the bathroom.

"Well for now I'll just go say goodnight and head to bed. I'm sure I can find something next Hogsmeade weekend." Tossing my uniform in to the guest room before I walked back out to the sitting area I see Severus staring into the fire with a glass of what I could only guess to be firewhiskey.

"Severus....," I spoke up while I stood in the doorway between the hall way and sitting room. "I just wanted to say goodnight, I'm gonna head to bed and I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned and bid me goodnight with a small smile. Giving him a smile back I head to the room. I could only guess what he was thinking about I closed the door behind me and walked over to the the bed. I could only hope that he was not plotting ways to kill of Ron without leaving a trace. Pulling down the down comforter and the sheet and climbed in. She settled into the warm, soft bed, and was asleep with in minutes.

**To Be Continued......**

**Well there's the next chapter. I'm much more satisfied with the way that this ended. As always read and review for me PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**

**Potterlotrgirl09**


	7. Important please read

To my dearest readers

It seems as though I have hit a rather large road block in my writing. I have in no way given up on this story! I have made a promise to myself and to all of you that I will have this story finished soon. But back to my main problem. I have a query for all of my fellow writers who have/are reading this. We have all come across road blocks in our writing before; and I was wondering how you get past them. Any advice is welcome! Until next time friends.

Your humble servant

Potterlotrgirl09


	8. Chapter7?

**So its been a while since I have updated, and for that I must apologize to all of my faithful readers. I would like to thank Artemis Decibal, BewilderedFemale, and Celiaequus. You're ideas and insight are very helpful to me. **

**Also it has come to my attention that I have left out war details. But keep in mind this is after the war by roughly 2 years, I won't be going into large detail about it but I will pepper it in here and there.**

**Also I have changed my mind about the direction this story will go in. so it is now a HBP and DH compliant fic.**

**Well I do believe that I have everything the way that I want it in this chapter. Admittedly it wont be as long as the the previous chapter but any way on with the show!**

**P.s. I haven't been able to think of a name for the chapter, There for I'm creating a contest who ever comes up with a name that suits this chapter the best will have the honor of naming it. I cant wait to hear what you all think.**

**Chapter 7:?**

The next day started off like it would any other day. After Hermione left her Professor and close friends private chambers, she made her way up to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was blissfully unaware of the visit that Severus had paid the Weasley family a visit after she had fallen asleep.

As per usual she was one of the first people to arrive aside from all of the staff. She made her way to the Gryffindor table, catching Severus eye she gave him a light smile before taking her seat. She began to put a few breakfast items on her plate when the majority of the students filed in. Glancing over she spotted Harry, Ginny, and Neville walk in together looking around frantically trying to spot her.

Neville was the first to spot her quickly gaining everyone's attention they quickly made their way over to her. As soon as she stood up from the bench and turned slightly she was quickly embraced by her lightning scarred friend.

"Mia where were you? I was worried sick when Lavender and Pavarti said you hadn't come back to the dorm last night. I thought something bad had happened to you. Are you alright, I mean did you go to the hospital wing to have Pomfrey look at your head. I heard your head hit the wall so you must have hit it hard. I'm so sorry, I was an idiot for not stepping in sooner to help you. I'm so-" Harry's rambling was cut short when she brought a hand up to cover his mouth.

"Harry, settle down, I really didn't mean to worry you. I just couldn't go back there last night; not after what happened. And I'm fine I had someone take a look at them and found somewhere else to stay last night." He embraced her tightly again, and it was at that point that Ginny stepped in pulling Harry back from the girl.

"Harry give the girl some room to breath, you're smothering her." Harry stepped back apologizing and sat next to Ginny on the bench. It was at that point she took Hermione and sat her down.

"Harry told me what happened last night Hermione and just let me say on behalf of my family I am so very sorry for the way Ronald treated you." Ginny began.

"Ginn it really isn't you or your family's fault-"She began to say but was shushed by the small red head.

"You might be right on that point, but it is an incident that I will be letting mum and dad know about. Our whole family will want to have a say in what he has done to you. I promise I will be writing mum as soon as breakfast is over. What he said and did is a poor reflection of out entire family and I won't stand for it." Ginny said.

"Thank you so much Ginny it really means a lot to me that you still care for me after this whole incident." The four friends turned and began to eat the breakfast that the Hogwarts house elves had prepared for them. It was at that point that Neville leaned over and whispered to her.

"You know Mione, if you want I'd be glad to beat him up for you. Give him the old one two if you know what I mean." He then imitated punching an invisible Ron. It was at that point that Hermione and Ginny laughed and Harry almost choked on his pumpkin juice at the hilarity of Neville beating up Ron.

Hermione looked up from her hysterical laughing fit and stopped immediately her face going pale white. Harry spotting that she looked in distress looked over to the entrance where her eyes were glued. And there he stood the soon to be traitor of the majority of the students and staff at Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley.

Ginny clasped Hermione's hand in reassurance while Harry and Neville glared and Ron, daring him to start a problem. Dropping his head he moved quickly past the group and sat down near Seamus and Dean. Harry turned to Hermione " It will be ok Mia. We're here for you."

She looked over at them, the color returning to her face slowly. She nodded and started picking through her food slowly. After a few moments the conversation turned to the up coming quidditich game.

Just as they had finished eating the owls started to swoop in, dropping various letters and care packages into awaiting students outstretched hands. Flying down low a small black owl dropped a copy of The Daily Prophet onto Hermione's empty plate. In all honesty she didn't know why she continued to get the darn thing.

It had been two years since the Final Battle, and it surprisingly only taken roughly six months to hunt down the majority of the Death Eaters and creatures that were involved with the Dark Lord. They had either been sentenced to Azkaban or killed. While all of the different creatures had been dispatched to their respected facilities across the country.

It was only a matter of time until things were back to normal. The rebuilding of Hogwarts had taken a very short year and a half due to the hefty donations made by the Malfoy family. Although everyone in the wizarding community knew that it was just a last ditch attempt to keep him out of Azkaban. Though his money was quickly accepted by the Ministry it did not stop them from putting a very powerful and irreversible magic dampening charm on both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. She still got a kick out of the fact that Lucius, once one of the most powerful wizards in the country, could barely preform a simple Alohomora with out lighting his arse on fire.

But never the less the Prophet became extremely dull, with the exception of the occasional falsified war hero scandals. Thanks to none other that Rita Skeeter herself.

As the last of the owls had fled back to their respective homes, one very familiar and clumsy owl swooped in for a crash landing right onto Ron's stack of pancakes. A fuming scarlet letter was quickly dropped from the birds beak before it stood and shook himself out. Unfortunately the birds ill attempt to fly back to the burrow was quickly ended when he landed beak first in to a steaming bowl of porridge at the staff table.

One look at the smoking letter told everyone in the hall what the second youngest Weasley had received. The only question what what did he do to deserve such an obviously explosive letter, and who had written it.

The color in his face went from pale to an interesting shade of gray-green, as he tried in vane to hide the offending object in his pocket. But luck would not be on his side anytime in the near future. The howler quickly burst into simulated flames as it jumped from his hands and into the air emitting an ear splitting screech the entire time. It had the exact effect that Molly Weasley wished that it would.. Quickly and effectively gaining the attention of all four houses and the staff.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" The voice of Molly Weasley echoed through the Great Hall, shaking the windows. The tone that was in her voice surprised all who had either known or heard of the gently Weasley matron.

"_I AM ABSOLUTELY APPALLED AND DISGUSTED WITH YOU YOUNG MAN! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PULLING A STUNT LIKE THAT, I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE ASHAMED OR EMBARRASSED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD HAVE A HEART ATTACK AFTER THE VISIT THAT WE RECEIVED FROM PROFESSOR SNAPE. AT THREE IN THE MORNING!_

Hermione turned and looked at the Professor in question, in surprise and confusion. He in return raised that famous jet black eyebrow, as if to say ' you really though that I would do nothing about that moron?'

" _IMMAGINE MY SHOCK AND DISBELIEF WHEN HE TELLS ME THAT YOU ATTACKED ANOTHER STUDENT."_ Gasps rang throughout the hall at this statement, and it didn't take long for the group surrounding him to scoot away as though he had some sort of disease." _AND ONE WHO HAS SAVED YOU SORRY BUTT MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT._

"_YOU HAVE THROUGHLY DISGRACED THIS FAMILY, AND YOU HAVE DISGRACED EVERYONE WHO FOUGHT IN THE WAR TO RID OUR WORLD OF SUCH IGNORANCE. YOUR FATHER AND I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BEHAVE THIS WAY OR TO USE THAT DISGUSTING WORD! TO THINK THAT ANY OF MY CHILDREN WOULD SPEW SUCH FILTH. _

" _IS THIS WHAT ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS FOUGHT FOR? IS THIS WHAT REMUS, NYMPHADORA, AND YOUR BROTHER DIED FOR! YOU MARCH YOURSELF STRAIGHT TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE. YOU ARE COMING HOME TODAY! AND YOU WOULD BE LUCKY IF YOU WEREN'T EXPELLED._

"_THOUGH AFTER WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT I WOULD THOROUGHLY ENCOURAGE IT!"_

There was a momentary pause. Everyone stunned from shock that a Weasley would do the thing that this, normally, loving calm and gentle woman was saying. A Weasley saying that someone had dirty blood was unheard of.

Hermione knew it would only be seconds before they figured out it was her that Ronald had abused. She was the only one who fit Molly's description. ' Long time friend of Ron Weasley, who constantly defended him, and some one who had "dirty blood"'. She might as well be wearing a neon sign that said "it's me, I'm the mudblood they mean."

Slowly their eyes turned towards her and the whispers began. Ginny put her arm around her as a means of comfort, but to Hermione it was just the solidifying fact that everyone in the hall needed. In embarrassment and betrayal she ducked her head and the tears started to stream down her face freely.

It was then that the note caught her eye as well as everyone else. The once bright flaming note gently fluttered on paper angel wings toward her where it spoke in the familiar soft motherly tomes she knew.

"_Hermione dear, I hope you will not allow this incident to reflect badly on our family. You know that Arthur and I both love you like you were our own daughter. And I do hope you will allow our family to attempt to correct this grievous error. You just owl me personally if you need anything at all._" In a split second the note tore viciously back to Ron, who now sat alone.

"_TO THE OFFICE. NOW!" _The note screamed before it slowly fell to smoldering pieces of ash. Ron's mouth gaped in shock, never had his mother ever spoken to him in such a way and he dreaded what was to come. He slowly rose and made his way towards the exit, and eventually the Headmistresses office where his fuming mother awaited. Eyes from all of the four table were glaring at him as he slowly made his way out.

Never in his short blip of an existence had he felt so hated.

_**TBC**_

**Well what did we think? I do think that things are about to get very interesting around Hogwarts. But anyway the offer to name this chapter still stands, and I will be waiting two weeks for everyone to get their answers in. Good luck and happy thinking my friends.**

**Read and review, and you will all get a delicious Alan Rickman shaped cookie:)**


End file.
